When A Little Robin Meets A Big Tiger
by NinjaGirl16100
Summary: After a long night of chasing Damian wouldn't have expected a new girl at his school. But the catch is that this new girl is on a case. And she isn't around any of the kids age. When Damian notices that she has muscles then he realizes this girl is more then what comes to the eye.


When A Little Robin Meets A Big Tiger

~Damian's View~

I drowsily stretched out my arm searching my bedside table looking for my alarm clock. As soon as I had found the clock I turned it off rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. I heard a soft meow as my cat-a tabby cat that is very feisty-jumped on my bed and rubbed against my leg. I knew that he want his breakfast so I got out of bed.

Alfred came into my room while I was getting dress. "Good morning young master Damian. Did you sleep well?" I frowned wondering if I **did** sleep well. Well aside from chasing Joker across downtown Gotham then chasing and fighting Catwomen in an abandoned warehouse I guess it was my craziest night ever. And to top it all off, Jason decided it be very funny to take one of my books and play Keep Away. After I got it back I remembered I had to study for a test in school. I spent about a few hours or more studying my notes and writing notes. Then I got absolutely **zero** fucking amount of sleep last night.

I gave Alfred a look that told him my thoughts. He took the subtle hint and nodded. My cat Tabby-that's her name-pawed at my leg. I turned around and petted her head. I heard her purr as I scratched her left ear. I heard Dick walking down the hallway ready to grab a bowl of cereal. Tim followed after him mumbling something about coffee. I turned to see that Alfred had left so I decided to follow pursuit. I slowly hauled myself down the stairs and into the kitchen as Tim poured himself some coffee. I sat down at the table as Alfred had placed a plate of eggs hash browns and Blueberry Oatmeal Pancakes.

My father Bruce Wayne then joined us at the table and began sipping his coffee as he read the papers. I frowned as I read what the headlines said: **Catwoman and Joker Are Still At Large**. I took a bite of eggs while I thought about what they were up to. When we were chasing Joker he mentioned something-or someone-by the name Red Ninja. Who could that person be? Catwoman didn't seem like she was in the same gig as Joker but she might be. I looked at the clock then in shock and alarm I hurried through my breakfast grabbed my jacket and backpack shouted a goodbye to everyone then rushed out the door in time to grab my bus. Hopefully today won't be so bad.

~Meanwhile…~

~Sieata's View~

I slowly lifted my arm up in a hook mimick then lifted my knee and slowly hopped on my other foots swinging the other one. I paused to stretched out my arms and look at the clock. I had time to get to school. I sat down to a nice piping hot plate of chocolate pancakes with marshmallow dip, the best thing to wake up and to eat after some Tai Chi exercise. You may not know me but I'm Sieata Comro. I look like I'm thirteen but I'm actually eighteen. Because of my height and looks I got enrolled into a middle school. Why? Because I'm on a case.

My enemy Red Ninja is in Gotham City working with the biggest baddies here in Gotham. I did research on them all. Killer Croc Catwoman Joker Harley Quin Penguin all the other baddies. They are working for her. Well all but Catwoman maybe. How I know is because I looked at some surveillance cameras and I see them drive off in a red truck or a red motorcycle. My best guess is that she is building something big. Big and dangerous.

I heard my warning alarm blare so I hurried up at eating then I grabbed my backpack avoided my high heels-curse you middle school rules!-and grabbed boring plain tennis shoes. I slipped them on locked my door and ran down the street. In the halls I went looking for my classroom. _Oh where is it? Where is_ _it?_ _Why can't I be enrolled in a high school?_ I wandered until I found my classroom. I stepped in to find it barely fill of kids. Some were in the halls probably gossiping about things and some were in the classroom. I noticed a chair that didn't have a backpack or a coat or anything on it. I sat down looking around. The bell rang and everyone shuffled in the classroom. One headed my way.

~Damian's view~

I stopped by the bathroom to use it then made my way to my classroom. Once I was there I saw a girl in my seat. I sighed. I guess she saw me coming because she frowned my way. I stood in front of her waiting for her to move. I saw that her eyes were like steel. Her skin color is a toasted almond. Her hair was black cut short with a stripe colored blue in her hair. Judging by her clothes she's not from around here. Honestly she looks normal but steel blue eyes with-I think there was some in her eyes-hints turquoise is something I never saw before. But I took more notice in her arms though. They looked odd. I don't think I seen her anywhere before.

She cleared her throat catching my attention. I looked up at her firm steel blue eyes. "Is there a matter?" I noticed the seriousness in her voice. I pointed to my desk. "That's my seat." She loosened up grabbed her backpack and moved to an empty seat across from mine. She sat down and smiled. "Sorry, didn't know." I sat down slowly watching her out of the corner of my eye. I nearly laughed when she accidentally hit her hand on the chair leg. As she rubbed her hand I noticed something peeking out from under her sleeve. I heard the teacher walk in. The teacher, Mr. Smith, took roll. When my name got called I called out here still watching her. Then I pay attention to him.

He then set down his clipboard and smiled at the class. "Class we have a new student. And she's from Japan." He mentioned to the girl. "Sieata may you please stand up and tell us about yourself?" The girl smiled a bit stood up and smiled once more. "Hi. I'm Sieata Comro. My birthplace is Japan but I was brought to America some time after my birth. I'm fluent in Japanese of course Spanish Chinese Asian Mandarin Chinese Russian German...um...I guess just the languages that are hard to learn."

Everyone was shocked. Mr. Smith cut the silence. "Um...what are your hobbies?" She frowned in thought. "I like to read write draw paint go hiking take a jog basketball softball baseball." She shrugged. "I'm a tomboy." She then sat down. Mr. Smith was talking about maps and location but I was busy trying to figure out who she is. She truthfully looks very nice. I noticed that she was acting like she wanted to go running. Her legs were swinging back and forth. She drummed her fingers quietly on her desk as she acted like she was listening. I didn't realize I was watching her all period until the bell rung for second period. I picked up my things heading for the door. She then caught up to me. "Hey, I'll see you at lunch Kay? Kay." Before I could answer she dashed off.

~Lunchtime~

~Sieata's view~

I looked around the lunch room wondering where that guy Damian went to. I was looking around until I noticed him at a table in the back. I walked over there sliding in the seat next to him. "Hey." He looked at me. "Hello." I figured he wasn't much of a talker, so I just emptied out my lunch bag. I packed a Pepsi three bags of my homemade cookies in three different flavors a leftover slice of cake from last night and-just because I knew my older sister would complain-a bag of carrots with peanut butter.

I started to open the foil that contained the cake until I realized that I had someone watching. I looked to see Damian shocked. I decided that sooner or later he was going to ask so I handed him a fork. "Here. We can share the cake." He took a bite then smiled a bit. I thought the smile was cute for a kid his age. "Who made this cake?" I smiled a bit blushing. "Um...me. I made the cake." He took another bite before opening his mouth. "Apologies for this morning." I smiled once more. "It's cool. I honestly thought you were a bully judging by your looks so I got ready for you to start making smart remarks but…" I paused to look at his face that said hey. "...I think you're pretty cool."

We both finished most of my lunch and while we did so we talked about our lives. I was impressed when he said he could speak the same languages as me. We talked about our parents. He mentioned that his was really mean. We both were throwing out our trash when I heard a loud crash. I ran to where it was. It was one of Red Ninja's goonies. It was Red Bomber.

~Damian's View~

Sieata ran after the sound of a loud crash. Truthfully I was shocked when I saw a tall muscular man dressed in red head to toe throwing bombs around. I frowned wishing that I could be able to bring my katana with me to school. I looked around wondering where Sieata went. I heard something land next to me with a clunk and a sharp hissing sound followed after. I turned to see a red bomb that's about to blow. I ran but it exploded moments later. I landed on my side hissing in pain as it rippled throughout my body. A shadow loomed over me and then I realized I was in big trouble.

"Oh~now you're in trouble" Right now I had to agree that he was right. I braced myself for what was coming next. "Hey yo ugly!" I turned to see a lady running right at the Bomber. She threw a handful of ninja stars at him then launched herself in the air to deliver a kick. She hit him right on his face. As he went flying across the room she spun in the air doing a somersault that would make Grayson proud then landed in front of me. I was shocked to see her truthfully but she looked odd.

She had ears on the top of her head with shortish longish hair that had some orange stripes in her hair. She had a orange tank top with some black stripes coming from the back. Her orange and black shorts were at different lengths like she made them herself. The left pant leg was slightly longer then the other one. And she had a tail. A orange and black tail. She had three sais strapped to her thighs and some knives inside of her knee high black boots. She had a black mask with orange stripes coming out from the sides. On her right forearm she had a purple crescent moon. When she turned to me it was her eyes that caught me off guard. They were steel blue with some hints of turquoise.

"You okay kiddo?" I frowned at her for calling me a kiddo but I nodded in response. The Bomber had gotten up and threw a couple more bombs at her. She picked me up around the waist jumped aside then she set me down. She picked up at stack of plates handed one stack to me and smirked. "How good is your aim?" I knew where she was going with this. I held up two plates smiling along with her. "Pretty good." I tossed them with a good flick of my wrist. I noticed that she was tossing her stack one plate at a time very fast. She would pick up a plate toss it diagonally across her body and pick up another plate.

The Bomber tried dodging to avoid the plates but he was slow at moving fast and too big for duck and cover. I frowned wondering what her plan was. She then grabbed the silverware and tossed them at the Bomber. He ran right through the shower of forks spoons and knives and grabbed her around the waist. I took the advantage to stab a knife in his big muscle hand. "Ow!" He looked down at me tossing aside the lady then lifted his big hands. "Little boy you are going to regret that!" I had to admit he's right I am. I saw the lady grab the Bomber around his neck and started tugging him to the ground. She held up a needle and stabbed it in his neck. He backed up into a wall so he get her off but whatever it was made him wobble and fall on his face. She stood up panting and covered in wounds. She hobbled over to me and knelt to my height. "You okay kiddo?" I nodded in shock. She stood up. "He's alright he's just asleep right now." She began to leave until I caught her arm. She looked at me. "Who are you?" She smiled at me whistled and a black and orange motorcycle came. She put one leg over it and looked my way. "I'm Huntress. And I'm a hunter." With that she left.

~Sieata's View~

~Later~

I walked in my apartment closing the door behind me. I sighed as I pulled off my boots. Ugh...another long day...I walked into the living room taking off the leather that keeps hurting my nose bridge and gets itchy when it's sweaty. I tossed it on my coffee table watching land on the morning papers. I stretched out my legs after yanking off the leather that is constantly rubbing against my legs. I stretched out my arm picked up the remote and turned on the TV.

I sat there watching the News about a lady defeating a Red Bomber. I laid my head back thinking about the battle then closed my eyes going to sleep. The sound of something ringing woke me up with a start. I thought it was a fire alarm so I got prepared to start running for my life but I calm down as soon as I saw that it was the phone. I reached out and picked it up. I yawned before answering it. "Hello?" I rested my head on the arm of the chair. "Hey little sis." I rolled over on my back sighing before answering. "Hey Teresa. What's going down in Downtown Gotham?" I heard someone chuckle at the other side of the line. "Good. I stopped a few robbers from robbing a bank and saved an old lady from being hurt by some gangsters."

I guess I fell asleep again because I heard an air horn at the other line. I woke up with a yelp. I lean my head back slightly growling. "God really? An air horn?" I heard laughter at the other end of the line. "Yeah an air horn. Anyway why are you tired?" I sat up rubbing my eyes. "It's been a long day Res. A very long day." I heard her make a short chuckle. "Oh yeah? Is it from fighting Red Bomber?" I stood walking into my bedroom deciding to skip dinner and go to bed. I passed the mirror in my crappy room glancing at it at all the fresh cuts on my body from fighting the Red Bomber.

I sighed. "Yeah. From fighting Red Bomber. Though I noticed that he's more stronger and more heavy in arsenal." I heard the clang of a frying pan before Teresa answered. "Hmm...you think she's making an army?" I slipped out of my uniform and tossed it to the floor before answering. "I guess so. When he grabbed me I could practically hear my bones breaking." I hopped on my bed pulling the covers up and over my head. Teresa chuckled. "Well I gotta finish making dinner. You get some rest Kay?" I mumbled an okay and a bye before going to sleep right away.

~Teresa's View~

I hung up on the phone as soon as I heard Sieata mumble her goodnight. I started to stir the mushrooms thinking to myself. _What is Red Ninja want here in Gotham? This place is so dark and gothy. Heh...no wonder it's called Gotham._ I shook my head trying to clear away the thoughts that are distracting me. I tossed in the Bell Peppers as my thoughts wandered back to me. I sighed as I added hints of salt in the mix. _Lord knows what Red Ninja wants? She's crazy_.

Sorry for my rudeness but my name is Teresa Comro Goodwin. Sieata is my adoptive sister. Since the day she was abandoned as a baby it's been hard taking care of her. She was trained by a Ninja Master along with me and the other sisters. She was one month old I was only old enough to walk. The rest of us were either one month old or two months old. But...since he died we had been on our own. I got a job as a part time model but it's hard to take care of someone when you are busy.

"Hey where's the food? I'm starving!" I sighed at Roll my other adoptive sister. I set down a plate in front of her. My other sisters Rosie Madalie Malenia Sally Lucy Kara and Laura came in. I sat down next to Laura who was being anti-social by listening to some pop. Madalie handed me the pepper after I had pointed to it. I know why everyone everyone is so silent. We all miss Sieata. We wanted to have an apartment that could ten people but we couldn't get a landlord who can help us with that. One of us had to go get another apartment. Sieata decided to go. So we contact her over the phone. I'm worried about her really but Madalie assures me she will be fine Sieata is a strong girl. I just hope she's right.

~Damian's View~

~Meanwhile on Patrol~

I looked out the window of the Batmobile curious about this Huntress lady. She has skills like a ninja should but she doesn't use them for assassination or anything else. And instead of dressing black she dresses in orange and black. And she has ears and a tail. Which is weird. "Penny for your thoughts Robin?" I looked at Batman,my father,wondering why he asked. "You're quiet, which is new. So what's wrong?"

After I had told him about today's recent events he too was wondering who she was. He saw her on the News. "Anything happened earlier?" I frowned wondering. "I met a girl. She is Japanese and she came to America after she was born. She speaks many different languages fluently and she very athletic." Batman nodded as he turned a corner. "Anything odd about her?" The memory of her eyes drifted on back. "Yeah. Her eyes." He looked at me confused. "Her eyes?" I nodded. "Yes. Steel blue with hints of turquoise." Batman was quiet for a little bit. "Hmm...that is an odd eye color. Did the Huntress lady have the same eye color?" I nodded.

After patrol was over we headed over to the Batcave. As I pulled off my shoes I watched as Father walked over to the Batcomputer. "What was the girl's name Damian? The one you mentioned earlier?" I frowned wondering why he wants to know. "Sieata Comro. Why Father?" I walked over to him as he typed in her name. And watched as he read a report on her. "She is from Japan but she never came to America before. In fact she doesn't have any parents. The only guardian she had ever had was a Ninja Master name Shi Fu."

I was shocked as I read more about her. She's eighteen years old she was trained to be a ninja she's practically old enough to drive. _How is a eighteen year_ _old able to be enrolled into a school as a thirteen year old?_ Father was shocked as well. "Damian. What was that Heroine's name?" I frowned in thought. "It was...Huntress. Huntress is her name." Father looked at her profile once more. "Well Damian. Her nickname is Huntress. And she uses her nickname to fight crime." I frowned once more. An idea had occurred to me. "Father does anybody else know about her secret identity?" Father once again looked at her profile. "Yes, her adoptive sisters. And they are here in Gotham."

~Madalie's View~

~The next day…~

I had already did my yoga like I was suppose to do and I was doing my daily morning meditation until the doorbell rang. I opened my left eye wondering how long I was meditating due to the the pain I was feeling in my right side. I slowly stood up silently cursing to myself as I heard my knees pop. I walked out to the front door and opened it only to come face to face with Bruce Wayne the big billionaire.

Oh sorry Im Madalie Thomas one of Sieata's adoptive sisters. Im seventeen years old and I look like Im twelve years old. God damn growth spurts why couldn't you make me 6"6'? Anyway were all on a case. We're trying to keep an eye on Sieata 'cause she is a hassle to take care of. She barely listens her attitude gets her in trouble she's very stubborn and she prefers to work alone. Like I may have said this attitude of hers get her in trouble.

I leaned against the door frame wondering if I look weird wearing just a white tank ice blue jogging shorts my white silver like hair up in a messy bun. He leaned in slightly to look in the apartment. "Is...Teresa Goodwin here?" I rose an eyebrow. "Why do you want to know? You want her autograph?" He looked at his feet chuckling. He looked up his black eyes serious. "No actually I was wondering if you happen to know someone by the name of Huntress?"

I felt my eyes widen in shock. _He knows Sie's secret identity! How did he find out?! Well he's a playboy possible that he persuaded her or...or maybe she left her uniform out when she was asleep and he looked in her window! I don't know I'm nervous!_ I pretended to act casual. "Um...no. No not at all." I looked at him wondering why he wants to know. I shifted my position still trying to act casual. "Why?" He smirked a bit. "Well I had happen to overhear someone talk about this Huntress lady at Wayne Co. and it came from one of Coworkers. I heard she lives here." I growled grabbed him by the tie and yanked him in. _God he's getting on my nerves!_ I pulled him into the living room and shoved him on the couch.

I sighed trying to remain calm. I used one of my yoga breathing practices then faced him. "Okay. Yes we know her. And I know better then to think one of my sisters would blabber about our secret identities. You must have found out somehow. Just...how!? We tried so hard to hide it!" He smirked. Then he stood up to my height. I swallowed nervous. "You can do anything with money. Am I right…" He looked at me more serious. "...Polaris?" I groaned. I grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him outside. I looked at him using my icey glare. "Don't. Come back. Again." With that I slammed our front door shut.

~That night while on patrol…~

~Teresa's View~

 _Oh the nerve of that cheeky billionaire! How did he find out about our identities!? Well I'll tell you one thing: He's too much of a playboy._ I took a hard right as I rolled my eyes at myself. _Well duh of course he's a playboy he's a billionaire who can do anything with money._ I heard a horn honk as my train of thoughts with a halt. A black car was headed right at me. I heard a gasp escape my lips as I yanked the handlebars on my Sunbike off to the right side. The front of the car hit me so hard I went flying a few feet.

I laid on my side hissing so hard in pain. I needed to move but my right hurts a lot right now. I rolled to my back trying to ignore the pain that hurts so bad. I heard a car door open then close then footsteps getting closer. A figure kneeled by my side. He was a tall man with points on his head like ears. He had a long flowing cape that dropped all around him. I couldn't see him through the cowl but I thought I saw those black eyes somewhere.

"Are you alright?" I nodded and tried to sit up but the pain returned again. I hissed again. The man placed his hand between my shoulder blades and helped me up slowly. My wrist also hurt every time I tried to move it. A little kid dressed in black tights and sleeves a red vest and dark green gloves donning a dark green mask hopped out of the car. "What happened?" I slowly tried to stand but once more I was greeted with pain. Again the man helped me up. "She wasn't looking and got hit." I pushed away from the man and started to go looking for my Sunbike. The man called out for me. I couldn't hear him. My vision got blurry then the next thing I knew the ground rushed up to meet me.

~Sieata's View~

~Meanwhile…~

I dropped into an alley. I looked around. I heard a crash and someone yelling. Something yellow caught my eye. I looked to see Solaria's Sunbike laying in a pile of trash. I picked it and took a look at it. There was a small dent in the side with what seems black scratch mark. I felt my stomach flip in horror. _Oh god...oh god no...she can't be dead..._ I hopped on her bike using the tracker that was connected to her helmet.

I drove around aimlessly until the tracker told me I was getting close to Solaria's location. I wasn't a religious girl but I prayed for her safety. I came to a stop when I realize it was in the middle of nowhere. But I saw a small opening for me to go through. I put my helmet on the seat and went inside. It was a cave big enough to hold giant computers. I saw a tall old man bandaging Solaria up. A kid was sitting by his side taking off his boots. He then reached up and took off his dark green mask. He slowly lifted up the mask to reveal deep green eyes and a serious or a mad look. It was...Damian.

~Damian's View~

~In the Batcave~

I watched as Alfred bandaged the girl. She was young with lots of blonde hair and crimson red lips. Her wrist was hurt in the crash but other then that she's fine. She just had a few bruises. I frowned wondering who she was. I feel like I seen her somewhere but where? My train of thought was interrupted by a loud crash. I looked to see the Huntress lady. To see Sieata.

She rushed across the cave running towards the girl. I didn't want to hurt her but she left me no choice. I dropped in a crouch then I swung my leg out tripping her. She fell forward in a barrel roll. She looked up at me shocked. I stood up slowly walking over to her. "Sieata...listen...It's okay...he's helping her." I held my hand out to her. She looked down but she still took my hand. I helped her up. "How...how do you know my identity?" I flashed her a small smile. "Hey it's what you get for having a billionaire for a dad." She looked at me shocked. "Bruce Wayne is your dad?! So that must mean...if your Robin…" She mentioned to my uniform. "...Then Bruce Wayne is the Batman."

I mockingly clapped my hands. "Yay the lieing Japanese girl can actually use her head." She smacked me across the back of my head. "Okay so I lied doesn't mean you got to be an ass about it." I rubbed my head as she glared at me. I looked at her uniform. "Did you make your uniform by yourself?" She looked to her side embarrassed. "Go ahead laugh it'll make me feel better." I held my tongue seeing that she is really scared for the girl so I didn't laugh.

She stood there her arms crossed across her chest her tail swinging back and forth. I frowned wondering if the ears were real so I reach my arm out gently grabbed her left ear and rubbed it. As I did so I heard something echo in her throat. She then smacked my hand away with a sharp hiss. "Hey...how did you get ears and a tail?" She glared at me but didn't answer. Father walked in. I guess he heard Sieata come in because he nodded a greeting at her and she nodded one back. "Damian if you want to talk to a girl how about you take her to your room?"

I walked down the hallway my hands in my jeans pocket waiting for Sieata to catch up. She had brought along some clothes for herself when she snuck into the cave but I decided to let her use our bathroom. She was looking around the place rather amazed or impressed either one. She got up the stairs and hurried down the hall. I pointed to the ladies room and she hurried in. I knocked on the door. "Yeah?" I looked to see where my room was since I'm across the men's room. "I'm three doors down the hallway to your right." I heard a belt getting unbuckled. "Kay thanks."

I walked into my room and quickly picked up the things I had left on the ground. I threw them into the open closet then closed it. I straightened my bed the best I could then I turned on the TV. Then I sat there waiting for her to come in. I got impatient so I hopped off my bed to look in the hallway. I saw her standing in the hallway trying to tug down her skirt speaking to herself in Japanese. Lucky me I can understand what she's saying. 'Oh man! I must have grabbed Teresa's outfit. Ugh...I look so stupid. Hopefully Damian's not a perv.'

I sat down on my bed until she came in my room. She smiled at me as she sat next to me. "Hey. Sorry, I was busy getting my…" She looked at the skirt in disgust. "...sister's skirt on." Sieata gave it one more tug before laying on her back her left foot resting on the edge. "I really hate skirts. They feel so funny." I never wore one so I don't know how they feel. "Um...okay then." Truthfully I thought she looked nice in a skirt. Titus,my dog then walked jumped on my bed and gave me a friendly kiss on my cheek. I chuckled rubbing his left ear. Sieata looked a bit angered at me or at Titus. When Titus got close to sniff her she hissed.

I held on to Titus as he barked at her pulling him back. "What is your problem?" Sieata look a little ashamed then she looked away. "Sorry. Cat senses kicking in." I rose an eyebrow confused as she reached a hand out to Titus. "I'm half tiger. Because tigers are not usually friendly I have cat DNA inserted in my DNA." I threw a ball down the hall for Titus to fetch. "So...the ears the tail is because your…?" She sighed almost like she didn't want me ask her any questions. She bolted up. "Damian I'm a mutant tiger! I was used for illegal experimenting!"

~Sieata's View~

I watched as his eyes widen in shock. He wanted to know why I'm a freak. Well...now he knows...I leaned back resting on my back again letting him sink in all the new information. He turned resting on his stomach so he look in my eyes. "How...how old were you when you got taken?" I sighed reached my hands up and rubbed my temples at the incoming headache I was getting. "I was...wasn't even born yet...My biological mom volunteered to help in the experiment by delivering a baby. So they inserted chemicals in her blood for me to take them. Then when I was born...they hid me away from her...started to work on me. My real mom thought she was helping the future. Instead she was helping some psychopaths. So she broke out of the place with me. She ran for hours until she realized it was me they wanted not her. So she left me in a basket with cloth out in the rain and ran."

I felt the sting of tears coming in my eyes so I turned over so I could hide the tears. I heard the shuffle of Damian's sheets felt the heat radiating off his hand then felt it on my shoulder. He said something so low that my human ears couldn't pick it up but my cat ears did: "I'm sorry." I rolled over facing him. I tried to put on a smile but it hurts knowing that you're going to cry. "Thanks Damian. But I don't need your apology. What happened had happened. Beside no need to dwell on the past." He smirked almost like he was impressed by me. He reached up a hand and mentioned to my ear. "Can I...feel it?" I nodded and leaned my head forward.

He rubbed the tip of my ear between his first finger and his thumb. Truthfully it felt like a massage. It felt...nice. I heard something rumble in my throat and he pulled away almost like he was scared that I was angry. I frowned and thought the strange thing over. I palmed myself almost like I was dumb. "Oh how can I be so stupid? Cats can purr. I was purring!" Damian reached out again and carefully rubbed my ears as I purred. He then tapped my shoulder pointing to his window. I saw the Bat Signal. I guess it was time to head out.

~Jason's View~

I loaded my guns as everyone else started putting on their uniforms. I took noticed in the new kid. She had ears which was weird and a tail which was weirder. And she looked more like a rebel then a pretty prissy princess. Judging by her uniform she probably is a bit of a newbie at this. She pulled her longish shortish hair back in a low ponytail as she waved her hand over it. Her blue stripe disappeared while orange stripes appeared.

She put on her mask noticing I was staring. She sent a smirk my way. "I specialize in magic other then weaponry and hand to hand combat." I nodded impressed as I put on my Red Hood helmet. Actually I thought she was pretty cool. We all hopped in our vehicles but I noticed that she was flexing her shoulders. "Are you stiff or something?" She shook her head no. "Nah...I'm just getting my wings comfortable." I frowned as wings stretched out from between her shoulder blades. She shook them gently as she smiled at them. "Illegal experimenting. Try it some time."

We all rode-while one flew-out in the cold night air. Huntress-the newbies name-was being our eyes above the ground as she flew around. I looked at her shadow that had almost looked like a bat's shadow. And once again I was impressed. My train of thoughts got interrupted by Huntress com link. "Hey guys. I think I see something up ahead." I looked up ahead frowning trying to see what she sees. I saw a red haze up ahead. "What do you see?" I frowned wondering what it could be as it got closer. "Uh...guys? Look out!" I couldn't see what it was that she called look out for until all I could see was a green gas then darkness.

~Red Ninja's View~

I smirked in pride as my henchmen picked up the limp forms of the Bat family and Huntress. Oh was I pleased. No. I am pleased. I waved my hand to the giant red truck so my henchmen knew where I want them to go. I chuckled then bursted out in laughter as I took the idea that I had already won. Now all I need to do is to finish them off then I will be the leader of Gotham City. I snarled as I realized how horrific that name sounded. As soon as I finish them off I will rename this city Horror City. Now that sounds suiting. I looked at Huntress limp form. I started to chortle. "Oh just you wait Gotham! Soon I'll be your true ruler after I finish off your beloved Batman and his minions!" I turned into the night laughing my head off.

~Teresa's View~

~Batcave~

I woke up instantly as Red Ninja's echoing laugh ring in my ears. _Sieata...Huntress...she's in trouble..._ I pushed back the sheets feeling the pain coming back again. I ignored it deciding that it doesn't matter since my sister is in trouble. I looked around seeing if anyone is here. All I saw was a butler trying to break a glass case with his shoulder. I frowned wondering if he needs help so I hurried his way sort of pushed him out of my way then with one mighty heave with my hurt arm I broke the glass case.

The butler picked up a rifle and loaded it with some kind of darts. I gritted my teeth wondering if he needs my help but then he looked my way. "Thank you but I could have handled it." I rolled my eyes as I ripped apart one of my uniforms pant leg and used to for a sling for my arm. I scoffed before I could cuss in pain. "Yeah and I could handle myself at saving my stubborn as hell sister." He was quiet probably thinking about what I said. "Is...Sieata Comro your sister?"

I looked down but I still nodded. He then grabbed a helmet and tossed one to me. "Well...Bruce Wayne is my master. I'm his butler Alfred." I put on the helmet as he got the keys for my motorcycle. I smiled as I envied it once again. I then remembered what we needed. "Alfred we need to go to my apartment. My sister's can help us in defeating Red Ninja's goons. And we put a tracker on Sieata. We should be able to find her." Alfred nodded deciding to go with my plan. As we drove I prayed for my sister's safety.

~Dick's View~

My head spun as I slowly opened my eyes. _Ouch what hit me?_ I shook my head hoping that would would clear the cobwebs in my head. I lifted my head up so I could look around more better. I was in an abandoned warehouse that was painted red. I heard a soft groan as I looked to my side to see Red Robin slowly waking up. I tried to lift my arm up so I can help Red Robin but I couldn't lift it. I looked to see my arms tied behind my back.

Red Robin shook his head and looked at me. "Nightwing? Where are we?" I gave one of my arms a tug to see if the ropes were tied tightly and there were. "I don't know Red. I got a feeling that red haze we saw was an ambush." The Red Hood scoffed as he felt around his back for any knives of his. "Man! Whoever ambushed us figured we'd escape the minute we'd come around." I felt something move by my right and I looked to see Robin trying to reach his boot were he keeps a knife.

He sighed in annoyance as he gave up. "My weapons and utility belt is missing! So's Batman's." Batman looked around I guess trying to look for something. "What's wrong Batman?" He faced me looking a little concerned. "Where's Huntress?" I looked around. Huntress...I forgot about her...I couldn't find her. "I don't see her!" I heard a door open and I turned my head to see a man dressed in red. He scowled at us. "Her Greatness demands for you."

~Huntress's View~

It hurt. It hurts all over. Blood trickled from one wound and more rushed out from a wound in my side. Red Ninja's goons were having fun doing her dirty work for her. One of them punched me right in my mouth which caused my lip to cut open. Another kicked me in my face and my nose started bleeding. But I didn't give in. I took the hits knowing that my sisters are coming.

"Wow. It has been thirty minutes and Huntress the Hunter is still alive? Quite shocking really." I looked up to face Red Ninja walking in like she owns the place. Seeing her in a blood red kimono velvet red high heeled high knee boots and a evil smirk made me want to puke. I snarled at her. "Wow. It has been six years and Red Ninja the Buffoon is still wearing red even though that color is so old? It's quite ugly really."

She growled rose her leg and kicked me in my stomach. I felt the air in my lungs escape as I doubled over trying to catch my breath. She clicked her tongue as I coughed a bit. "Typical typical Sieata. You should know better then to bring Gotham's beloved heroes." She turned her back to me as her henchmen dragged in the Bat Family. My human ears couldn't catch what she was mumbling but my cat ears did: 'Ugh Gotham is such a lame name. As soon as I'm ruler I'll rename it Horror City. It such a nice ring to it.'

Her henchmen made them kneel as she stood in front of them. She pushed back her red cloak to reveal the Utility Belts and Robin's weapons. She used Batman's Batarang to lift his chin up to look in his eyes. "Ah. The Batman. The Dark Knight Detective. How ironic." He pulled his head away as she chuckled to herself. Her attention turned to Red Robin. "Ah. The Red Robin. I thought you stared in a restaurant commercial." He growled while her henchmen laughed at her joke. She then turned her attention to Red Hood. He growled at her threateningly so then she zeroed in on Nightwing. "Nightwing hmm? You look fitting to be an evil king." He glared at her while she admired him. "No thanks." She stuck out her bottom lip pouting a bit. She then looked at Robin. "Oh. Robin." He snarled at her and she chortled a bit.

She turned her back on them her attention back to me. I growled at her as she bent down probably considering either kicking me or punching me. She smirked stepping aside for them to see me hurt. Batman looked so shocked and angry at the same time. Nightwing and Red Robin looked so angry and surprised to see how much wounds I have and how I am still alive. I couldn't tell what his expression was but judging by the cuss word he shouted I'm guessing he was shocked. Robin looked so mad for a minute I thought he was going to kill someone. Red Ninja chuckled as she lifted a sledgehammer up from the blue. She lifted it swung it and it land right in my side. I heard one of my ribs break as I fell to my other side. I inhaled slowly as the pain rippled all over. _Oh god...God...it's so bad..._ She stood over me smirking so evilly. _Oh how I hate that god damn bitch._ "Hey now. This is fun doing my own dirty work." She lifted the hammer readying it for the final blow. I closed my eyes ready. Then a loud crash filled the air.

~Damian's View~

I have never felt so happy to see Alfred shooting down goons like there was no tomorrow. But he wasn't alone. A group of girls were with him. One of them was the girl in the Bat Cave. Solaria I think was her name. The other one was a white haired girl wearing a white jumpsuit and a white mask and was laying down some ice. Polaris was her name. One had fire red hair and a fire red jumpsuit setting some henchman's butts on fire. Firestarter. That's her name. Another had multiply colored hair with grey shorts and a grey tank top making weather clouds. Weya was her name. Another had cobalt blue hair making lighting. Jayce I think was her name. One had sand colored hair with a sand colored jumpsuit making sand winds. Sandy I think was her name. One had pale blue hair with a pale blue jumpsuit making winds. Windy I think was her name. One had nickel colored hair with a nickel colored shorts and Tank top. Ziperia I think. The last one had black magic with a black cloak and a purple jumpsuit. Panther I think was her name. And they came in like a couple of bosses.

Polaris froze some to a chunk solid. Solaria radiated some sunlight of herself blinding a group of Red Men then attacking them herself. Sandy put some to sleep while Ziperia sucker punched a whole row of them. Alfred had ran up to Batman and began untying him. "Sir are you alright?" Batman tugged at the remaining rope making them snap. "I'm fine Alfred. I need you to take Huntress out of here." Alfred looked her way and nodded. I pulled my arms free from the ropes and ran over to Huntress. She sat up in pain and began yanking at the ropes which came free with a snap. She pushed Alfred's hands away from her kicked a Red Men in the groin then knocked him out while she hobbled after Red Ninja.

"Oh no no no no no no no…" I grabbed her arm before she did anything rash. "Huntress think this through: you're hurt she's strong there are thirty or more henchmen of hers and you're plan is to kick her ass into next Tuesday. I don't think it's going to work." Huntress yanked her arm away before facing me. "Robin...she want Gotham. She wants to hurt you guys. I can't let her do that. Think about it. What matters more? Gotham's safety or my safety?" With that she hobbled away ready to take on the rest of the Red Men.

~Huntress's View~

Honestly Robin was right. I didn't think my plan would work. But I was right too. What matters more? Gotham's safety or my safety? I kicked one in the groin then punched another in the stomach. I karate chopped one on the neck then kicked him across the warehouse. I needed to get to Red Ninja otherwise she will escape. I can't let that happen. I felt a punch in my shoulder blade. As I bent over hissing in pain I kicked him in the shin then sucker punched a Red Men real hard. I did a somersault landed on both feet standing tall in front of Red Ninja who was standing on a walkway.

I stood there waiting as she took off her cloak. "My! I have to admit so many wounds so many battles and yet you're still standing tall. I'm quite impressed." I growled at her as she pulled out twin katanas. "I can do what I want Red Buffoon, unlike you." She snarled bent down and lunged at me. I stepped to the side and karate chop her hand making her drop the katana. As she returned to attack again I kicked the katana up using the tip of my toe caught it then blocked the attack. As I tried to push her back she used her knee to kick me in my hurt side.

I hissed in pain as I stumbled back angry that she decided to cheat. She smirked as she swung her katana. "Fightn' dirty huh? Okay then…" I stood up opened my wings ready to fight. "...let's fight dirty." Red Ninja threw some ninja stars at me. I rose my arm and all the ninja stars hit my arm. I yanked them off and blocked a stab with my wing. I hissed in pain as Red Ninja's blade nearly reached my nose. I socked her right in her stomach then elbowed her hard in her chest. Red Ninja snarled as she lunged once again. I used my leg as her blade sliced my leg. With the butt of my katana I knocked her out. But she had a surprise.

My vision blurred as I tried regain my senses. _Poison...her ninja stars were coated in jellyfish poison...how...quaint..._ I slumped down my back resting against the railing. I leaned my head back thinking about my life. _Well at least I'll die in honor. Teresa sorry for being a jerk. Rosie my bad for teasing you about you being lactose intolerant. Roll you were my model. Madalie thanks for the tips on how to talk to boys. Malenia I'm the one who would eat the chocolate syrup. Sally thanks for being my hero. Lucy thanks for taking me to your workplace on Take Your Kids To Work Day. Kara I cheated when you and I raced each other. Laura...I wanted to hang with you...now I can't get the chance._

I felt my eyelids droop a bit. Batman it was really great to meet you. _Nightwing it was nice to fight by your side._ _Red Robin...heh...I really did think you_ _should be in a restaurant commercial._ _Red Hood thanks for being a dick._ _Robin..._ I felt tiredness sweep over me. Darkness started to cloud my vision. _Oh_ _man Robin...I wanted to be friends other then partners. I thought you were pretty cool. I really didn't mean to lie but I had to for the case._ My eyes closed darkness closing in on me. _Well...I guess my time's up. Bye...guys…_

~Three days later…~

~Damian's View~

I sat by Sieata's side in the Wayne Manor waiting for her to wake up. Since that night I thought she died. But lucky us Madalie knew a way for the poison to stop slowly killing her. Madalie froze her then after around thirty minutes Roll melted the ice. I didn't see how ice would help her but Madalie told me that once Sieata was under ice for half an hour and she was able to survive thanks to some kind of technique she would use in Tai Chi. She was able to generate heat for herself to remain alive until they came to get her. But truthfully I don't think she'll be able to last. I looked down feeling guilty for some odd reason. I felt like it was my fault that she nearly died. A soft groan caught my attention.

I looked up to see Sieata was starting to stir. Her steel blue eyes then focused on me. I smiled happy to see her awake. "...Damian?..." I nodded. "Good morning, Sieata. How are you feeling?" She propped herself up on her elbows. "I feel...fine...Wait the fight in the warehouse-" She winced as she tried to sit up. I put my hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her back down. "Rest. It's fine, Red Ninja wasn't seen when we came to get you. Teresa said that you were poisoned so we brought here and Madalie cured you."

I looked in her eyes to see gratitude and thankfulness. I smiled at her to prove that I'm happy as well. She slowly sat up. I was shocked to see how much bandages had to be used just for some wounds. "Damian. Thank you. And...I'm sorry for lying. It's very wrong of me." I placed my hand on top of hers. "You need to learn how to lie better." She nodded in agreement. Father then walked in with Alfred both proud to see Sieata is awake. Dick Tim and Jason ran in and hopped on her bed laughing. "Sieata you're awake!" She laughed and hugged Dick. "You better hope I am!" Teresa walked in carrying a tray of tea and some cookies. Roll Rosie Madalie Malina Sally Lucy Kara came running while Laura walked in. I guess I'm not the only one who is happy to see her awake.

Sieata smiled at all her sisters then told them something in Japanese. I didn't want to know what she said but judging by their faces they were happy that she said that. I held her hand as she looked my way. "Well...this adventure is just starting isn't it Dami?" I smiled as I thought about having a school teenaged friend as my partner. I nodded. "Yeah. This adventure is just getting started."

 **The End**


End file.
